


Ненависть

by Ksobaka, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Он не ненавидел Кагами ни капельки, но ни за что, ни в жизнь бы в этом не признался.
Relationships: Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Kagami
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Ненависть

Данзо ненавидел его. Он стоял, прижатый к холодной стене, и не смел пошевелиться, стоял и ненавидел, сжимая кулаки. 

Это было похоже на очередную схватку, только не ту, что проводил им Тобирама-сенсей на тренировочных площадках, а настоящую, где кто-то должен был неминуемо победить, и Данзо был уверен, что это будет не он.

Чужие руки так быстро скользили по его телу, лихорадочно ощупывая бока, что хотелось то и дело остановить их, но у Данзо не хватало смелости. В такие моменты он ненавидел себя даже больше, чем ненавидел Кагами, потому что тот хотя бы не трусил. Как раз Кагами был уверенным в том, что делал, или, по крайней мере, так выглядел, когда толкал Данзо к заднему двору додзё с заговорщической улыбкой. Улыбку эту тоже Данзо ненавидел.

— Может, перестанешь?  — вдруг спросил Кагами. Голос у него был чуть хриплый, с едва заметной насмешкой.

Данзо нахмурился, глядя на него сверху вниз — тот стоял перед ним, согнувшись в три погибели, задрал чужую водолазку до груди; еще немного и плюхнется на колени, чтобы можно было провести языком по мышцам живота. Что Кагами и сделал.

Данзо оторопело схватил его за вихрастые волосы на затылке и несильно потянул. Дышать ровно становилось все тяжелее.

— Перестану что? 

Кагами ухмыльнулся, обнажая зубы, и взгляд у него стал совсем издевательским.

— Делать вид, что тебе не нравится.

Дожидаться его ответа он не стал, тут же подался вперед и длинно провел языком вдоль косой мышцы. Данзо ненавидел этот язык не меньше, чем самого Кагами.

Конечно, отчасти Кагами был прав, потому что Данзо нравилось, чертовски нравилось, как его тонкие, ловкие пальцы сжимались на его боках и удивительно мягко поглаживали напряженные мышцы. Нравилось, как Кагами, поднявшись на ноги, поцеловал его в шею — так требовательно и мокро, что подкашивались колени. Нравилось, как он шептал на ухо всякие глупости, которые не имели ровно никакого смысла, но доводили до молчаливой, глухой истерики. 

Данзо ненавидел Кагами, но в первую очередь себя — за то, что ему все это нравилось.

— Не хмурься, — весело сказал Кагами, глядя ему в глаза. Рука его скользнула в чужие штаны, и сопротивляться у Данзо не осталось никаких сил и желания.

В отличие от самого Данзо, у Кагами были удивительно мягкие и бережные пальцы, без мозолей, только с россыпью тонких белых шрамов от кунаев. Сбитые костяшки смотрелись на бледной кисти как недозрелые вишни, и Данзо поймал себя на мысли, что пялится на вторую руку Кагами, которую тот положил на его предплечье, непозволительно долго.

— Тебе так нравятся мои руки, — довольно протянул Кагами и растянул губы в улыбке. — Я вижу, как ты на них смотришь.

Если бы Данзо не знал его так хорошо, то вполне мог бы купиться на этот спектакль и поверить, что Кагами смущен. Что он в принципе умеет испытывать что-то похожее на смущение.

Данзо это в нем ненавидел, потому что чувствовал себя глупо, ведь он единственный краснел и задыхался, когда они зажимались на заднем дворе тренировочного додзё. Справедливости ради, у Кагами были растрепаны и без того непослушные волосы, и на щеках блестели красные круги, но он все равно выглядел удивительно собранным и спокойным. Движения его руки были плавными и размеренными, а взгляд — цепким и внимательным.

Данзо хотелось попросить его, просто  _ попросить,  _ чтобы он перестал, потому что сердце не выдерживало, так и билось о ребра от чувств, и Данзо казалось, что оно возьмет да остановится. 

“Почему ты так смотришь, — раздраженно подумал он, отводя взгляд. — Что ты пытаешься увидеть? Ты ведь знаешь меня лучше, чем кто-либо другой, чертов ублюдок”.

Вслух получилось выдавить только короткое:

— Заткнись.

Кагами нисколько не обиделся, только рассмеялся в ответ и плавно опустился на колени, с нажимом проведя раскрытой ладонью по чужому животу. 

“Ненавижу”, — подумал Данзо, захлебнувшись собственным стоном, когда бледная рука крепко сжалась на его члене и жестко провела вверх-вниз. Кагами при этом смотрел ему в лицо, чуть склонив голову и многозначительно улыбаясь. 

— Я тебя ненавижу, — выдохнул Данзо, понимая, насколько неубедительно звучит.

Кагами на секунду замер, открывая рот, потом прижал головку к губам и тихо ответил:

— Это неправда.

А потом закрыл, наконец, свои чертовы глаза и взял в рот. 

Данзо хотелось кричать. 

На тренировках он только и делал, что смотрел в спину Кагами, потому что тот всегда был впереди на полшага: бегал быстрее и от кунаев уворачивался проворнее, на спаррингах победить было сложнее именно его, и даже сейчас, стоя на коленях, он был невыносимо хорош. Взял в рот сразу глубоко и замер, привыкая, шумно сглотнул и позволил толкнуться еще глубже, прямо в горло.

Хотелось просто взять и сдаться, никакого шанса на победу.

Данзо ненавидел его руки, что мягко водили по бедрам, не удерживая, а будто успокаивая, касаясь лишь кончиками пальцев — так нежно и контрастно в сравнении с тем, что делал его рот. 

Смотреть вниз было смерти подобно, поэтому Данзо, до боли сжимая челюсти, уткнулся лицом в собственный локоть. Кагами кашлянул пару раз, выпуская член, и звук, с которым он это сделал, лишил Данзо последних сил — он коротко застонал, чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд. 

В конечном итоге, он, конечно же, на Кагами посмотрел — это зрелище было из разряда тех, что ни в коем случае пропускать было нельзя. Кагами выглядел таким довольным, будто отсасывали ему, а не наоборот, и Данзо подумал, что ненавидит его еще и за это. Губы, до этого сухие и потрескавшиеся, раскраснелись и блестели от слюны, а уголки рта припухли. Прежде чем понять, что делает, Данзо протянул руку, и Кагами подался к нему навстречу, будто бродячий кот, жаждущий ласки: он прикрыл глаза, когда пальцы Данзо нажали ему на губы, с готовностью открыл рот и впустил сначала указательный, потом средний палец. 

Данзо смотрел на это и не верил глазам, насколько хорошо может человек вообще выглядеть, удивительно. Кагами был красивым, хорошо сложенным, но сейчас, стоя на коленях, обхватив чужой член своей бледной ладонью, он выглядел настолько потрясающе, что хотелось его спрятать, чтобы ни одна живая душа не видела. Потому что Данзо не собирался его с кем-либо делить.

Он толкнулся двумя пальцами глубже в чужой рот, и Кагами лениво приоткрыл глаза, глядя на него из-под опущенных ресниц. Они были у него густыми и красивыми, как у девчонки, и взгляд, которым он смотрел на Данзо, заглатывая его пальцы, практически доводил до истерики. 

“Ненавижу”, — подумал Данзо и коротко застонал, когда Кагами неожиданно провел рукой по его члену. Потом вытащил средний палец, оставив только указательный, и несильно потянул за уголок рта: Кагами его безошибочно понял и открыл рот пошире. Вторая его рука замедлилась, большой палец надавил на головку, и Данзо опять взвыл, тут же закусывая щеку.

— Давай, — обессиленно прошипел он, чувствуя, как Кагами пытается улыбнуться растянутыми губами.

Тот понял его, как всегда понял, и подался вперед, в одно слитное движение надеваясь на член ртом. Данзо снова потянул палец, и, наконец, услышал звук — это Кагами недовольно мычал, потому что ему, наверное, было немного больно. Впрочем, он быстро привык, и звук перерос в стон. 

Данзо ненавидел его еще и за то, как бесстыдно Кагами делал вещи, от которых любой нормальный человек сгорел бы от смущения. Но Кагами нормальным никогда не был и раз за разом это доказывал, когда неожиданно зажимал Данзо в подворотне или на заднем дворе после тренировок или миссий.

Кончил он резко, когда неосторожно толкнулся в горячий рот слишком глубоко и почувствовал, как сокращается чужое горло. Потом Кагами коротко простонал, немного отстраняясь, и Данзо спустил ему прямо на лицо, на красные щеки и припухшие губы. 

Какое-то время он стоял, беспомощно вцепившись рукой в стену и пытаясь отдышаться, а Кагами молча сидел перед ним на коленях, будто ожидая команды. Смотреть на него, испачканного и раскрасневшегося, было то еще испытание духа, поэтому Данзо наклонился и стер потеки большим пальцем как мог. Кагами с готовностью подставил лицо, не сводя своего внимательного взгляда. 

— Ненавижу, — прошипел Данзо, хватая его за края жилета и подтягивая вверх.

Кагами послушно поднялся на ноги, и на губах его появилась та самоуверенная ухмылка, которая одновременно раздражала и сводила с ума. 

— Это неправда, — повторил он тихим, чуть севшим голосом, мягко обвивая Данзо руками за шею.

Выругавшись, Данзо грубо прижался к его губам, улыбающимся и приоткрытым.

Конечно, он не ненавидел Кагами — тот был едва ли не лучшим моментом в его жизни, бушующим ураганом, сбивающим с ног. 

Он не ненавидел Кагами ни капельки, но ни за что, ни в жизнь бы в этом не признался. 


End file.
